Handing Myself To Fate
by Ch-Ch-Cherry Bomb
Summary: A look into Alice's mind as she is waiting to meet Jasper. Follows books, one-shot, short fluff. Visions of there first wedding and things like that. DONT BE PUT OFF BY SHORTNESS!


**Authors Note;**

**It's my first story and I'm really not expecting much from it. Please review, but I don't expect you to because some person you've never met before told you to :). One shot, Alice meeting Jasper. It's my attempt at romantic fluff and I know I don't actually go into the meeting, but I thought it would be nice to write about just what was going through Alice's head as she waited for here date with destiny. Oh and I know vampires don't go into trances or daydream, but I'm claiming creative licence ;) Read on for cheesiness and babies in grinders!**

_**Disclaimer: Twilight (including Alice and Jasper sob sob) belong to Stephanie Meyer, and if you steal Twilight and it's sparkly goods she will eat you**_**.**

**A.P.O.V**

I sat in this small diner trying to take my mind off of what I knew what was about to happen in five minutes and twenty seven seconds time. My life was about to being with a new found light and hope that I could only dream of feeling. For many long years I have been waiting for this moment. Ever since I awoke in the asylum I knew…

'Coffee?' I snapped my head up at vampire speed. The grey-haired waitress looked at me curiously. I declined, mentally cursing myself for forgetting to be 'human'. I hastily tried to hold myself back though as the pulsing of blood in her neck echoed through my ears and the sweet smell of blood in my nose. I held my breath and closed my eyes, escaping to a trance-like state. I thought hard about the future and slipped away from this small diner and the rainy street.

'_With the exchanging of these vows and rings, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride,' the priest said to the small gathering of our close family and friends. Most importantly however, he said this to me and my new husband. Jasper Whitlock Hale stood in his traditional Armani suit with it's custom made blue tulip corsage. I looked into his golden eyes, taking everything in. His honey blonde hair, the way he stood with utter pride at being able to call me his wife, his numerous scars that time could never heal and most of all the fact that I was surrounded in his love that he just could not contain. Then he closed the space between us with one small step, his arms picking me up and his lips tied to mine. I could feel his bliss and ecstasy pouring into me from our contact. I was so happy in this pure moment that I didn't even mind that he was ruffling my Vera Wang satin wedding dress. All I cared about was the fact I was in his arms with his ring on my finger. The moment was so pure and whole that floor beneath us could have disappeared and I wouldn't have even blinked._

I simply couldn't wait. I had been analysing this meeting for months and I was so close to just running down the street into his arms, but I contained my excitement and constant ever-buzzing energy. I couldn't ruin this by my impatience. I had been predicting this moment for as long as I could remember. It had to be perfect. Instead of running down the street I just had to be patient and wait for fate to give me my soul mate. Three minutes and fifty- four seconds isn't anything compared to eternity with him. I gazed off at the cheap and tacky table and tried to flick through my future, not focusing on anything in particular.

_We stood in the airport. The rest of our family hugged and fussed over each other but I felt no need to be with them. Jasper and I didn't need gross amounts of PDA like Rose and Emmett. We didn't need to utter promises to each other like Bella and Edward. Thanks to Jasper's gift we could just be in each others presence and let our feeling of content and reunion swallow us until it was just us. No dealing with anyone else's relationship issues (cough Bella and Edward cough), or people with no fashion sense (cough Bella cough) or anything that causes any pain or even normality. Just me and Jasper…_

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' I yelled in utter despair. I SO hadn't seen this coming. Why would I? I usually didn't need to check these things. There was Jasper was at my side in a flash, filling the room with his panic and confusion. I knelt on the floor holding a single suede, custom made stiletto Manolo Blahnik. 'IT'S GONE!'I yelled. I turned my head at quicker then human speed to find the source of laughter coming from next to me. 'JASPER WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BABY!' I screeched at him. I was far too gone to submit to the feeling in the room that made me want to laugh with him. Damn him and his emotions. _

'_Emmett made me wear them because I lost a bet…' He mumbled to me. I just glared at him. He knew I wouldn't be happy with him just blaming Emmett. 'I may or may not have broken the heel on the other one when we went hunting. Don't kill me!' I just kept staring at him, trying not to explode. He went hunting with my babies!?! How DARE he! He is going to have HIS babies put through a grinder or at least kicked extremely hard if he didn't run now. I felt forgiveness thick in the air but I resisted. 'I got you replacements and a gift though!' He said to me. I just kept giving death glare sand counting to ten in Arabic as he disappeared out of our mammoth closet and into our bedroom. I stayed still and he was back in less then a second with a box in a silk bow and a long, thin black velvet box. I opened it quicker then a wink and was dazzled by a white gold Bvlgari necklace with a diamond heart locket on it. I opened the locket delicately and there was a picture of us on our first holiday as a couple in London. I leaped on him and kissed him with all of my love and forgiveness._

I was brought out of remembering private details about our numerous honeymoons when I heard a tinkle of a bell. Ten seconds left until I could walk over to my date with fate and more importantly, a honey-blonde, Texan soldier who goes by the name of Jasper Whitlock. As I got up to walk over to him I sealed my soul, well being and future into the hands of fate. And I trusted it completely.

**A/N So, what'd ya think? I know it's short and probably filled with mistakes because it was writen at two in the morning on a caffeine high, so sorry but if you tell me about anything that needs fixing up I will do so. I accept anonymous reviews and would love to hear what you think about my first ever Fanfic!**


End file.
